


De cuando Harry 'Potter' y Louis 'Armstrong' cruzaron sus caminos

by Marbius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Hiding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervous Harry, Orgasm, Sad with a Happy Ending, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando Harry tenía doce, Louis catorce, y sus disfraces para la noche de Halloween eran todo menos coherentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando Harry 'Potter' y Louis 'Armstrong' cruzaron sus caminos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ciertamente nada salvo la trama y los errores que encuentren durante su lectura son míos; el resto, nombres, situaciones, coincidencias y demás, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo no lucro ni gano nada de este one-shot salvo la satisfacción de aportar mi granito de arena a este fandom.

**De cuando Harry 'Potter' y Louis 'Armstrong' cruzaron sus caminos**

 

Con doce años a cuestas y caracterizado de pies a cabeza como el famoso protagonista de la serie Harry Potter, Harry Styles se sintió tan fuera de lugar en la fiesta en la que se encontraba como un grano feo en la piel tersa de una debutante.

Técnicamente no era su culpa. Cuando su hermana Gemma lo invitó a una fiesta que se iba a celebrar en Londres, justo el mismo fin de semana en que su madre los iba a llevar a visitar a un tío-abuelo suyo llamado Roger y que estaba en el ocaso de la vida, la sugerencia le pareció divertida. Así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro: Cumplían con el aburrido compromiso familiar, y también aprovechaban para conocer un poco el ambiente de la ciudad y divertirse en el proceso.

Gemma consiguió el permiso con su madre Anne para los dos, gracias a que Kathy, su mejor amiga de unos años atrás y con la que mantenía el contacto a pesar de haberse mudado Londres, abogó por ellos dos y le prometió a Anne que el recinto en el que se celebraría era sólo para menores de edad y no habría alcohol de por medio. Aquella sería una fiesta de chicos para chicos, y los chaperones se encargarían de que el decoro y el pudor se mantuvieran.

Como Anne también tenía un par de amigas con las que le apetecía reunirse, y Gemma se había ofrecido a llevar a Harry con ella, tomar una decisión al respecto le pareció de lo más sencillo.

Así se vio Harry comprando de improviso el único disfraz que quedaba de su talla, y de paso abochornado porque la elección, si bien en un inicio le había parecido genial, apenas arribar a la fiesta le resultó vergonzosa en extremo.

Vale, que también los demás invitados llevaban disfraz, pero las diferencias entre el suyo y el de ellos era abrumadora. Gemma por ejemplo, y también Kathy, vestían mallones y leotardos en tonos pastel, y con pintarse bigotes y colocarse diademas con orejas de gato, además de la consabida cola a juego con el mismo material afelpado, se hacían llamar las gatas gemelas siameses de Los Aristogatos Y aunque Harry detestaba pensar así de su hermana, lo cierto es que conforme prestaba atención a los disfraces de las demás chicas en la sala, era obvio que una fiesta de Halloween era el pretexto perfecto para vestirse de busconas sin riesgo de ser llamadas como tales. Para prueba las enfermeras sexys, las maestras sexys, las policías sexys, y otra tanta variedad de ‘inserte-profesión-aquí’ en su versión más sexy con medias de red y escote que se esforzaba por llegar hasta el ombligo. En los casos más extremos, también se topó con una rebanada de pizza sexy, y lo que parecía (aunque no podía jurarlo) una Teletubbie sexy.

Los chicos iban por una línea paralela a la de las chicas, puesto que aquel que no se disfrazaba de abuela con peluca y ropa provocativa, llevaba a cuestas cualquier prenda del armario cotidiano y se hacía llamar gánster, o inspector de senos, o en su lugar sacaba una máscara del bolsillo y ya era Batman. El colmo eran los dos o tres emperadores romanos que se habían anudado una sábana sobre un hombro y se paseaban en calzoncillos como si tal cosa.

En comparación con ellos, Harry se sintió fuera de lugar con su capa hasta el suelo y sombrero puntiagudo en combinación. Para rematar, sobre su nariz pendía un grueso par de gafas redondas que le había tomado prestadas a su tío-abuelo y que por la graduación le resultaba imposible ver a través de ellas sin que el cuarto le diera vueltas. Y ni hablar de las prendas que llevaba debajo, porque el disfraz de Harry Potter era uno tan completo que hasta llevaba corbata e insignia a juego para la casa de Gryffindor.

Malhumorado por su innecesaria dedicación al disfraz que iba a pasar desapercibida, Harry hizo todo lo posible por aplastar su cabello oscuro contra la frente, en un vano intento por ocultar la cicatriz que su madre le había hecho a base de pegamento y delineador, y que era una réplica perfecta de la que se veía en las películas de la franquicia. De no ser porque su progenitora había ocupado una hora completa en fabricarla y ponerla en su sitio con toda dedicación maternal, haría rato que Harry se la habría arrancado como costra vieja y tirado al suelo, pero le podía más la culpa que los cuchicheos que se daban a su alrededor cuando veían con cuánta empeño inusitado se había tomado al pie de la letra que era una fiesta de disfraces.

Para rematar, traía consigo una varita de mago en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y un búho disecado en el hombro y prendido con alfileres. Menos mal que su madre había desistido de que llevara la vieja escoba con la que limpiaban la chimenea, o entonces las burlas y risas serían indisimuladas y correría el riesgo de ser el hazmerreír de todos…

… no que no lo fuera ya, pero la negación era la protección más importante con la que contaba.

—Ugh, mejor no hubiera venido y me quedaba con el tío-abuelo Roger a cuidar su tanque de oxígeno y mirar comedias —masculló a un lado de la barra de bebidas, indeciso si servirse del ponche que estaba en el centro o irse por la opción segura de un refresco de cola.

A su alrededor, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y salvo contadas excepciones, la mayoría bailaba y se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Gemma y su amiga Kathy ya habían conseguido un chico cada una, y conversaban de cerca en la esquina opuesta del local. Harry se dedicó a observarlas un rato, pero cuando les dio por bailar pegaditos y compartir un par de besos clandestinos a la luz de la cursi esfera disco que giraba en el centro de la estancia, optó por mejor desviar la mirada. Que una cosa era tener nociones que su hermana era toda una adolescente con las hormonas locas, y otra bien diferente comprobarlo por su cuenta.

—Ew por ti, Gemma —masculló, sirviéndose un vaso de ponche y comprobando que el sabor afrutado tenía el punto exacto de dulce para resultar refrescante sin empalagar. Quizá un poco fuera de sus gustos habituales, pero que con lo reducido del lugar, sumado a la humedad y al calor humano, lo motivó a servirse un segundo y luego un tercer vaso para aplacar su creciente sed.

En esas estaba rogando para que los minutos transcurrieran más deprisa y fuera hora de marcharse, cuando descubrió que al lado de las botanas se encontraba un caldero de plástico rebosando de dulces de limón. Tomando un puñado, Harry pasó la siguiente media hora abriendo envolturas y comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana para él o el dentista que seguro lo atendería por sus caries si seguía así.

Para entonces el naciente romance de Gemma había progresado a los besos de lengua y a los achuchones intensos, por lo que Harry tomó la sensata decisión de darle la espalda y enfocarse en la única alegría que esa fiesta le había proveído hasta el momento: Más ponche y más dulces de limón que le tenían escaldada la lengua.

Tan entretenido se encontraba rompiendo el celofán de su noveno dulce, que casi saltó medio metro cuando una voz severa a su espalda lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Harry!

—¡Ay! —Se giró de golpe, y el sombrero puntiagudo se le ladeó hasta casi caérsele sobre los ojos cubrirlos.

La persona que lo recibió no era una que él conociera, aunque podía fácilmente equivocarse, ya que quien se encontraba frente a él vestía un conjunto de traje completo color naranja chillón y llevaba la cabeza enfundada en lo que parecía una piñata del mismo tono que le iba como anillo al dedo. Salvo que a la altura donde deberían ir sus ojos había una franja hueca pero cubierta por tela negra con dos pequeños agujeros para que quien se encontrara dentro del disfraz no se fuera a dar contra las paredes, el rostro de esa persona quedaba totalmente oculto.

—Señor Potter, ¿es que no piensa en su dieta? —Gritó una voz desde dentro de la cabeza para hacerse oír por encima de la música, y Harry comprendió al fin que se refería no a él por su nombre porque lo conociera como tal, sino por su personaje.

—Lo siento, señor calabaza de Charlie Brown —respondió cauto, de cualquier modo metiéndose otro dulce a la boca por si acaso era el último al que tenía acceso.

—Mira bien, no soy ninguna calabaza —rezongó la persona frente a él, y abrió grandes los brazos para enfatizar su punto—. Soy una celebridad. El mundo entero conoce mi nombre.

—Eres… ¿una piñata de calabaza?

—Y dale con eso —le riñó la voz desde el interior cavernoso del casco naranja—. Te daré una pista: Fui el primer hombre en pisar la luna.

—Oh, esa sí me la sé —contestó Harry orgulloso de que por casualidad esa semana había visto en clase un documental del aterrizaje del Apolo 11 sobre la luna, y los datos los mantenía frescos en la memoria—. ¡Eres Neil Arsmtrong! Aunque no lo tomes a mal pero sigues pareciendo la calabaza de Charlie Brown.

—¡Louis! ¡Se llama Louis Armstrong! —Protestó la calabaza-piñata-astronauta en uno. Toda una oferta tratándose de un sencillo disfraz de Halloween.

—Noup —chasqueó Harry la lengua para enfatizar la fuerza de la p—. Se llama Neil. El Armstrong que se llamaba Louis era un músico de jazz, y lo sé porque en casa tenemos discos suyos. Es un clásico. ¿Conoces What a wonderful world? Porque es suya…

Ante el silencio y falta de reacciones del falso Neil Armstrong, Harry alzó la voz lo más que pudo por encima de la música electrónica bajo la que bailaban el resto de los invitados y cantó apresurado el coro de esa popular canción.

—¿Ves? No hay error al respecto. No me lo inventaría para molestarte.

—Mierda… Y yo pensando que había tenido una idea maravillosa con ese juego de palabras y todo eso. Bah… Qué cagada.

—Mmm, ajá —masculló Harry, incapaz de elaborar una respuesta más articulada.

Por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento aturdido por las luces de la esfera disco y el azúcar del ponche, no quería que quienquiera que estuviera detrás del fallido disfraz de astronauta se fuera y lo dejara solo otra vez. Estaba aburrido y fuera de su ambiente, por lo que cualquier tipo de compañía era bien recibida y estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para conseguirlo.

—El ponche está bueno —dijo, a falta de un mejor tema de conversación—, muy bueno.

—¿Ah sí? —Le siguió Cabeza-de-calabaza por compromiso, seguro para nada interesado en llevar más lejos su charla, pero Harry se negaba a rendirse y dejarlo marcharse como si tal.

—Prueba —le tendió su propio vaso, y al instante deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Pero qué falta de cerebro había sido esa? Tal vez Louis-no-Niel-Armstrong era uno de esos germofóbicos que preferían morir de sed antes que beber del vaso usado de otra persona, y con ese ofrecimiento había arruinado la posibilidad de conseguirse al menos con quién pasar un rato en lo que la fiesta se terminaba.

Para su sorpresa, una mano enfundada en ese traje naranja se extendió hacia él y tomó de sus dedos el vaso. Intrigado de cómo se las iba a arreglar para beber a través del voluminoso casco, la respuesta llevó cuando su interlocutor se elevó el casco un poco y dejó a la vista un par de labios inusitadamente rojos y apuraba el contenido del vaso hasta terminárselo.

—Tienes razón, está bueno.

—Uhm, ¿quieres más?

—Vale.

Tembloroso de extremidades, Harry se las arregló para no mojarse las mangas de su túnica mientras rellenaba el vaso y se lo devolvía al supuesto astronauta. Después se sirvió uno para sí mismo y esperó a que fuera el otro quien buscara de qué conversar.

—¿No te da calor esa túnica?

—¿Y a ti no te pasa lo mismo con ese casco?

—Touché, Potter. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —¿Cómo lo supiste? —Inquirió, soltándose el primer botón y revelando su corbata a rayas en rojo y dorado. En lo personal, declaraba esa casa como la propia, y se preguntó si acaso su apariencia o personalidad encajaba en el estereotipo de un Gryffindor.

—No sería un verdadero disfraz de Harry Potter sin su casa de Gryffindor para que lo respalde, ¿no crees? Cuestión de principios, y tu disfraz es excelente. Aunque los ojos…

—¿Qué con mis ojos? —Harry se cohibió cuando una mano enfundada en tela naranja se posó en su mentón y le giró el rostro con delicadeza hacia las aberturas del casco.

Un abuso total del poder y su posición aventajada, puesto que mientras él era incapaz de ver qué o quién se encontraba dentro, su interlocutor al parecer podía examinarlo a su antojo tanto como le apeteciera.

—Qué buen par de contactos verdes. ¿Dónde los compraste?

—Son míos, es decir —carraspeó, retirándose un poco porque la cercanía lo estaba reduciendo a un manojo de nervios—, son mis ojos. Son verdes. Herencia de familia.

—Ohhh, genial. Es un tono bonito de verde el que tienes ahí.

—Vaya, pues… gracias, supongo.

—De nada, Potter.

—Harry —dijo éste, decidido a que de su boca prefería oír su propio nombre—. Me llamo Harry.

—Ok, entiendo. Ya veo que eres uno de esos que se toma muy en serio su papel-…

—¡Pero!

—… Entonces a mí puedes llamarme Louis, sólo olvida mi estúpido traje.

—¡Pero es que-…! —Intentó Harry por segunda vez aclarar el malentendido, pero entonces Louis se paró a su lado, le pasó el brazo por la espalda y posó su mano en los hombros.

—¿Qué dices si tú y yo buscamos un sitio donde estemos más en, no sé si entiendes… privado? Sin tanto ruido que nos tenga aturdidos.

—¿Privado como en…? —Aventuró Harry a que su nuevo compañero terminara la frase por él, pero no fue el caso—. Tal vez si nos escondemos debajo de alguna mesa —propuso, y hasta en sus propios oídos la idea le sonó de lo más pueril y tonta. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por demostrar que contaba con la inmadurez propia de sus doce años de edad?

Pero para su gran sorpresa…

—Ok, pero tú guía el camino. Muero por quitarme este casco horripilante antes de que muera asfixiado.

—Vamos a ver… —Harry paseó la mirada por el local y uno a uno eliminó los posibles escondites con los que contaban.

Como la fiesta se estaba celebrando en un recinto que al parecer años atrás servía para banquetes de bodas y recepciones de ese tipo, el área con la que contaban se dividía en zona de baile y zona de mesas, separadas claramente por un declive que sumaba algo así como medio metro, que componían el perímetro, y de paso rodeaban la pista donde las parejas se movían alegres al ritmo de la música.

—Decídete rápido, que me estoy escabullendo de alguien, y si me encuentran antes… Mejor que no lo sepas; será peor —le apresuró Louis, y Harry se vio en la encrucijada de disponer a dónde iban sin errarle.

—Uhm, por acá —cogió la mano de Louis, y en un verdadero arranque de valor, lo llevó hacia la parte izquierda del recinto, en dirección a donde se encontraban los baños y después metros más allá un par de mesas que no contaban con ningún invitado.

—Jo, creo que me han visto…

—¡Abajo! —Indicó Harry, rememorando cuando de niño jugaban a los soldados de la trinchera y con gusto se arrastraban por la tierra hacia la imaginaria línea de salvación, y Louis le siguió en su aventura cuando movieron unas cuentas sillas de lugar y encontraron espacio bajo una amplia mesa redonda.

El largo del mantel les permitió respirar tranquilos, conscientes de que antes tendrían que encender las luces del local y buscarlos concienzudamente para dar con ellos. La única desventaja era que la mesa les impedía mantener los adornos en sus cabezas, por lo que Harry se quitó el sombrero puntiagudo y lo dejó sin más sobre en el piso.

—¿No vas a hacer lo mismo? ¿O prefieres quedarte encorvado todo el rato? —Observó Harry a Louis luchando con el gran casco naranja del que éste tanto se había quejado.

—Sólo ayúdame, no puedo solo —pidió, y al cabo de una pausa, agregó—: por favor. Estoy harto de respirar aire caliente. Creo que hasta me estoy volviendo claustrofóbico.

—A la cuenta de tres —sujetó Harry el casco de la base del cuello—. Una, dos, tres…

Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, Harry logró que el casco cediera y por fin tuvo un rostro qué asociar a la voz del tal Louis Armstrong, que en esa versión alternativa, era un astronauta y músico de jazz en uno.

—Eres… —Murmuró, antes de percatarse de su impertinencia. Estaba a punto de decir ‘atractivo’, pero se contuvo antes de embarrarla—. Uhm…

—¿Soy qué? —Inquirió Louis, pasándose los dedos por el cabello en un intento de quitarse el look aplastado que le había dejado el casco.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Nah, ahora me dices.

—En serio, no es nada. Sólo… una tontería —farfulló Harry, acomodando las piernas para quedar lado a lado con Louis en lugar de verse directo. Esto, porque el espacio en el que se encontraban era limitado y necesitaba estirarse a riesgo de entumirse.

—Tsk, ya me dirás… Así que —Louis cambió de tema—. ¿Eres de aquí?

—No, estamos de paseo por unos días. Mamá vino a visitar a un pariente suyo y nos trajo a mi hermana y a mí. Ella es la mayor, por cierto, y debe seguir en la pista bailando.

—¿Cómo iba disfrazada?

—Como zorra, y también su amiga Kathy —rió Harry apenado—. Ugh, suena peor de lo que es, considerando que hay una pizza sexy con salamis en el trasero.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es lo más ridículo que he visto en años! No que esto sea mejor, pero… —Tironeó Louis de sus prendas naranja chillón y suspiró—. Mi plan era venir como El Zorro. Hasta había recortado un antifaz de una corbata y todo, pero mamá olvidó conseguirme la capa, y también las botas y la espada, por lo que… Bah, me tuve que conformar con esto.

—Mmm, vaya. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No es culpa de nadie, además ya estoy acostumbrado. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes dos hermanas pequeñas… La atención no es para ti a menos que estés moribundo o la casa se incendie.

—Al menos no eres el bebé de la casa al que todo el rato mantienen vigilado por ser el pequeño —dijo Harry, entrechocando su hombro con el de Louis y haciéndolo olvidar la melancolía que de pronto se había instaurado entre los dos—. ¿Y tú eres de Londres?

—No, también estamos de visita. Mamá tiene un nuevo novio, y para deshacerse de nosotros y pasar un rato íntimo con él, ew… —Se pausó—. Nos han dejado aquí y volverán por nosotros a las once en punto.

—Igual que por mí y mi hermana. Y apenas son las ocho treinta —masculló Harry, revisando su reloj digital de muñeca.

—Oye, que eso no es nada mágico. No me engañas, es electrónico.

—Lo dice el músico astronauta sin su trompeta. ¿O debería decir que sin su casco?

—No es mi culpa, pesaba una barbaridad y me dolía el cuello. Cinco minutos con él puesto y habría muerto por falta de oxígeno.

—Exagerado.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Y yo que no.

Enfrascándose en una amistosa pelea de piquetes en las costillas y pellizcos en el costado, no tardó mucho para que Harry le llevara la ventaja a su contrincante, pero por poco.

—No vale —se quejó Louis, sujeto de muñecas por Harry, quien había declarado un semiempate del que llevaba las de ganar—. ¿Qué edad tienes, quince? Eres más fuerte que yo.

—Uhm… —Harry se guardó bien de revelarse—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Compláceme.

Louis suspiró. —Catorce, no te burles. Todavía estoy creciendo, algún día seré alto. Ahora dime tú.

—Igual —mintió Harry, apretando el labio superior por inercia, y esperando que la penumbra de su escondite sirviera a su favor—. Bueno, trece, pero cumpliré los catorce el próximo mes —se corrigió con otro dato falso, puesto que en realidad le quedaban tres meses de sus doce años.

—Ah, ok. Igual eres alto.

—Me han dicho.

—Ah —repitió Louis—. Ok.

Aprovechando que su inocua lucha de antes lo había dejado con sed, Harry bebió a grandes sorbos el contenido de su vaso y exhaló complacido una vez que deglutió el último trago.

—¿Sediento?

—Ni te imaginas.

—Tal vez podría ayudar con eso —dijo Louis en tono confidencial, y como si nada, extrajo de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta naranja un discreto envase de alcohol. Por lo que la etiqueta revelaba, un vodka ruso de importación que costaba poco y emborrachaba mucho.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —N-No sé… No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—Ja… No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? —Blofeó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta medida, era la impresión que le daba a su nuevo amigo la que estaba en juego. Por nada del mundo quería que Louis pensara de él como un niñito de mamá que estuviera ante su primer trago de licor fuerte. Si era como la cerveza que un primo suyo le había dado a probar la Navidad pasada, podría con ese vodka sin problemas—. Dame acá.

Rompiendo el sello de la botella, Harry pasó un trago y despegó los labios del borde con una tos imposible de controlar. Pensándolo mejor, era mil veces peor que la cerveza.

—Fuerte, ¿eh? Se lo tomé prestado al nuevo novio de mamá. Tiene una colección impresionante en su gabinete de licores, así que dudo mucho que lo eche de menos, y aunque así fuera, no me acusará a mí porque tiene un primo viviendo con él.

—Es… bueno… —Farfullo Harry, lamentando el sabor amargo que impregnaba su lengua—. Ahora tú.

Con una pericia que revelaba que no era su primera vez en esos avatares, Louis empinó el envase y bebió un poco más que Harry.

—No mi marca favorita, pero no está nada mal —dictaminó después de que lo amargo del licor terminó por pasar en su garganta.

Tomando turnos para beber entre charla casual, no tardó mucho la botella en quedar hasta la mitad de su contenido, y ellos dos achispados y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si mi hermana me viera ahora mismo… Me regañaría, pero no como mamá. Ella me mataría.

—Haz un trato con ella: Tu silencio por el mío —dijo Louis en un tono de matón del viejo oeste, y por ridículo que fuera, a Harry le hizo una gracia inmensa.

—Jajá, muy, jajá, buen, jajá, chiste —estalló en una serie de risitas bobas que le sirvieron de pretexto para que Louis lo sujetara con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y para que él pudiera posar la cabeza en su hombro.

¿Por qué era tan significativa la cercanía? No lo entendía, aunque lo sospechaba… Y con dosis elevadas de alcohol en su sangre, tampoco era como si le importara.

—Eres mullido —murmuró contra la tela naranja que vestía a Louis, y éste le apretó un poquito más fuerte en torno a la cintura—. Y también hueles bien. Como a… dulces de limón.

—Ese eres tú, yo comí dulces de naranja, estaban en la otra mesa. ¿Quieres probar?

—Ajá.

Esperando un caramelo macizo, Harry extendió su mano hacia Louis, pero éste lo sorprendió cuando en su lugar acercó su rostro al suyo, y con una delicadeza impropia del carácter que le había demostrado hasta el momento, le plantó el más corto y delicado beso en los labios.

Harry no se inmutó, en su lugar balbuceó: —¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Apenas tuve una probada, y no estoy seguro si fueron dulces de naranja o mandarina.

—Vale, vale… Yo cuidando de no asustarte y tú más experimentado que un cincuentón.

—Pfff —desdeñó Harry esa acusación—. Nada que ver.

—¿Por?

—Fuiste mi primero.

—¿Primero?

—Mi primer beso, duh.

—Oh.

Harry se ahorró las mejillas sonrojadas y el tartamudeo para después. En su lugar, fue él quien redujo la corta brecha entre los dos e inició un segundo beso. Cuidadoso de no ir a estrellar su boca contra la de Louis como choque fatal, su acercamiento fue lento y premeditado, y Louis se lo permitió.

Sin cerrar los ojos, el instante en que sus labios se rozaron fue de gran expectación y una tremenda revelación para Harry, quien desde tiempo atrás venía sospechando algo de sí mismo, y ese simple beso se lo había terminado por confirmar.

—Uhm… —Se retiró, hundiendo el mentón y experimentando de golpe todos los nervios que el alcohol había entumecido. En cambio ahora, apenas si podía controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Louis, quedo y vigilante, como si esperara de él acciones inesperadas como salir corriendo de debajo de la mesa gritando “¡Asesino! ¡Violador! ¡Vegano!” o un vil puñetazo—. No me puedes acusar por besarte porque tú has hecho lo mismo.

—¿Eres gay? —Inquirió Harry sin molestarse en responder las preguntas de Louis.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo sólo… Uh… Más te vale que no me acuses de haberme aprovechado de ti.

—No, no es eso —dijo Harry, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Es que yo… tal vez yo sí… y quería saber si tú también… porque si no, esto sería rarísimo. Los hombres no se besan nada más porque sí sin ser gays.

Louis soltó a Harry de donde lo tenía agarrado, y encogió las piernas hasta poder rodeárselas con ambos brazos y apoyar el mentón en sus rodillas.

—Está bien si eres gay —murmuró, la vista al frente—, pero yo no lo soy. En mi escuela hay una compañera que me gusta, y ya he besado a chicas antes, así que no, no soy gay.

—Pero me has besado a mí, algo tiene que significar eso —replicó Harry, repentinamente herido por la confesión de Louis—. ¿O es que me has besado por lástima?

—No, eso no —gruñó éste—. Qué caray. Jamás haría algo tan cruel. Si te besé… si lo hice… fue porque me dio la gana y ya está. Quería besarte. No es mi culpa si lo malinterpretaste.

—Yo también quería besarte… —Masculló Harry—. Y también he besado chicas antes… Bueno, sólo una. Era una amiga de mi hermana y lo hizo porque la retaron, pero igual cuenta.

—Hey, sigue soñando. ¿Hubo lengua de por medio? —Inquirió Louis alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—No —admitió Harry—. No he tenido uno de esos. Todavía —agregó, con una indirecta obvia de que si Louis quería, él también.

—Pues… —Louis se humedeció los labios y abandonó su postura de antes. Girándose hacia Harry, le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones. Una clara propuesta de continuar justo en el punto donde lo habían dejado.

En otro momento, otro tiempo, y otra persona, seguro que Harry se habría sentido demasiado vulnerable como para seguir. En un universo paralelo, habría empujado a su acompañante con un golpe en el pecho y se habría retirado gateando de debajo de la mesa para no volver a verlo más. Y después seguro que Gemma lo encontraba y le ponía el regaño de su vida por aparecerse oliendo a vodka y tambaleándose, lo que le acarrearía problemas con su madre y estar castigado de un mes como mínimo, aunque eso era aparte.

Pero resultó que la combinación perfecta era esa: Bajo la mesa, en el ahora, y con Louis y sus ojos azules que brillaban a pesar de lo escasamente iluminado que se encontraba su escondite secreto. Aparte de ese destello azul, Harry era incapaz de describir la apariencia de Louis por falta de luz, y en parte lo prefería así. Si iba a cometer un error del que se iba _o no_ a arrepentir después, prefería no tener tantos detalles a los cuales aferrarse.

En cambio, si iba a ser encuentro de una ocasión, quería atesorarlo en la memoria no sólo como fotografía, sino como una experiencia en la que sus otros cuatro sentidos físicos intervenían.

—Si me vas a besar, haz que valga la pena —le retó Harry, y Louis aceptó el desafío.

Cubriendo su mejilla con la palma de su mano, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó como antes, pero esta vez, en lugar de retirarse como si el contacto le quemara, dejó que sus labios memorizaran de los suyos el sabor y la textura. Tibieza, sequedad, y un atisbo de los dulces y el vodka. Luego Louis pidió permiso a base de tantear entre los pliegues, y Harry se lo concedió abriendo un poco la boca y permitiendo que la lengua de éste se encontrara con la suya a medio camino.

Fue un beso torpe, con exceso de saliva e imposible de respirar a través de él, pero un beso de verdad, de los que se veía en películas ya tarde en la noche por los canales de pago cuando todos dormían.

Las fuerzas de Harry lo abandonaron, y él se terminó por apoyar en las patas de una silla mientras Louis posaba su mano sobre su pecho y sus labios continuaban la danza sincronizada en la que cada vez era más fácil predecir los movimientos del otro y acompasarle.

Un fuego líquido comenzó a gotear en el estómago de Harry, y la primera evidencia que su mente tuvo el atino de captar, fue la estrechez de sus pantalones justo a la altura de la entrepierna. No su primera erección, él ya había descubierto el placer de la masturbación ese verano y lo había disfrutado tanto como le era posible, pero sí la primera provocada por la acción directa de alguien más.

Así que era de eso por lo que cuchicheaban tanto sus compañeros de clase en los retretes de la escuela… Plus el deseo de llegar más lejos; minus el que Louis era un chico, y en sus caricias había un dejo de rudeza.

Decidido a no quedarse atrás, Harry rodeó la espalda de Louis con ambos brazos, y por inercia se dejaron caer hasta el suelo, con Harry abajo y Louis entre sus piernas, sin que por ello en ningún momento el contacto de sus bocas se perdiera.

—¿Será muy friki si te digo que tus besos le darían cien puntos a Gryffindor? —Murmuró Louis contra el mentón de Harry, repartiendo besos aquí y allá mientras bajaba por su cuello.

—Bastante, sí —jadeó Harry, atento a que Louis había soltado los primeros tres botones de su túnica e iba por más—, pero no me importa.

Louis se enfrascó en la delicada tarea de ir tocando cada vez más abajo hasta que la palma de su mano se apoyó contra el hueso de la cadera de Harry, y a medio centímetro de sus dedos, se adivinó el bulto que éste tenía en la entrepierna.

—¿Te han tocado antes aquí?

—Sólo yo.

—Pues…

—Y sólo tú, si quieres… —Murmuró Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior todavía húmedo por sus besos de antes.

Como permiso, a Louis le bastó para pasar el botón por el ojal y bajarle la cremallera a Harry. Sólo entonces recordó éste el vergonzoso par de bóxers que llevaba: Unos con una carita sonriente que guiñaba el ojo y que a la altura de la abertura tenían unos labios rojos y carnosos.

—Wow… Seguro no planeabas tener suerte con nadie esta noche.

—Cállate, no te burles.

—No me atrevería… —Aprovechando el ambiente relajado entre los dos, Louis metió la mano por el frente de los bóxers de Harry y sus dedos se ciñeron en torno a su rígido miembro.

—¡Ahhh! —Tembló Harry, rápido cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Fue la señal que Louis buscaba para ponerse en acción. No le costó ni cinco minutos de estratégicas caricias y hacerle a Harry lo que a él mismo le gustaba cuando se masturbaba para hacer que se corriera en tiempo récord y con fuerza contra la tela de su ropa interior.

Disminuyendo el ritmo hasta detenerse por completo, cuando Louis extrajo la mano de los bóxers, llevaba en los dedos la prueba de cuánto había disfrutado Harry de sus atenciones.

—Ufff —gimoteó éste, con la frente perlada de sudor—. ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

—Un hombre sabe lo que le gusta a otro, ¿no? Pues ahí lo tienes. No necesito ser gay para eso.

—Vale, vale… Supongo que no querrás que te pague el favor con otro igual porque podría ser gay, atentando contra tu _indiscutible_ heterosexualidad y todo eso, eh —le retó Harry a rebatírselo, pero Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. No es como si existiera una jodida regla de etiqueta que diga que por cada puñeta recibida tengas que dar una igual —dijo, limpiándose el semen de Harry con el mantel de la mesa. Todo menos una gota que retiró con el dedo índice de su otra mano y que analizó en forma y textura en la escasa luz.

Harry lo contempló atento a ver cuál era su reacción, y para nada fue lo que él esperaba. En lugar de embarrarla por ahí y nada más, Louis la probó con la punta de la lengua y después hizo una leve mueca.

—No tiene un sabor que pueda definirse —manifestó al cabo de unos segundos y después de chuparse completo el dedo—, pero no es malo, ah, y me gustó.

El volcán que Harry llevaba en el vientre bajo y que parecía haberse aplacado después del orgasmo, de golpe hizo erupción y lo cubrió todo de fuego ardiente y lava que lo devoró todo a su paso. En su cerebro, las conexiones neuronales hicieron cortocircuito, y Harry decidió en el ahí y en el ahora que Louis merecía el mismo trato privilegiado con el que lo había atendido.

—Yo también…

—¿Tú también qué?

Los ojos de Harry centellearon con determinación y una pizca de nervios. —Ya sabes… —Enfatizó, usando su mano para describir lo que planeaba hacerle y sin dejar espacio a otras interpretaciones.

—Oh, eso…

—A menos que no-…

Louis lo interrumpió con un beso. —Quiero. Y mucho. Pero este jodido traje… —Tironeó él de la tela—. En lo reducido del espacio y que la cremallera corre por la espalda, no creo que podamos hacer mucho al respecto.

—¿Y si…? No sé… ¿Qué tal si me froto contigo? Una vez me acosté sobre una almohada y la… —Harry carraspeó, avergonzado de estarle revelando a Louis uno de sus más grandes secretos. Al cuerno con los besos y que recién lo hubiera masturbado hasta el orgasmo, porque virtualmente eran extraños, y hasta hace dos horas sus vidas no habían coincidido. Claro que lo más probable era que después de que la fiesta terminara sus caminos retomarían la ruta de antes y su encuentro quedaría para ambos como un recuerdo del que nadie salvo ellos dos tendrían noción de su existencia.

Pros y contras, que Harry lanzó por la ventana por el simple hecho de que Louis lo hacía sentir algo por lo que nunca antes había pasado y quería aferrarse a ello el mayor tiempo posible.

—Sólo… recuéstate sobre mí, anda —indicó Harry, tendiéndose sobre su espalda y acomodando a Louis encima de él.

Por las patas de la mesa y las innumerables sillas, era complicado no darse un golpe en el proceso, pero después de varios intentos lo lograron.

Louis encontró el acomodo que mejor se adecuaba a sus necesidades, y Harry descubrió que el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la calidez de sus formas contra las de él era lo que necesitaba incluso si un minuto antes no lo sabía.

Contra el hueso de su pelvis, la erección de Louis se clavaba dolorosamente, y era un recordatorio de no sólo era el deseo de él, sino el suyo también, porque de nueva cuenta su pene se volvía a endurecer a la espera de atención.

Abrazando a Louis y dejándose abrazar, Harry se dejó llevar por el vaivén de sus caderas y la abrumadora mezcla de sensaciones que aumentaban de intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos. Jadeos, mordidas, besos, manos que apretaban, articulaciones que se quejaban, rozaduras por la ropa, por la fricción, por el trato rudo y a la vez cuidadoso en el que se perdieron hasta llegar al borde del orgasmo.

—Ya… casi… —Gimió Louis contra su oreja caliente, depositando un último beso detrás de su lóbulo antes de embestir con inusitada fuerza y correrse en su traje de astronauta.

Mismo caso para Harry, quien se volvió a correr en sus bóxers e hizo un estropicio ahí del que se arrepentiría después, cuando la sangre le volviera a circular con normalidad.

Jadeando, Louis se retiró un poco para observar a Harry, y éste le pinchó en el costado, cohibido de la intensidad de esos ojos azules.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—No sabría decir mucho de tu apariencia, pero sí que tus mejillas se han puesto rojas.

—Idiota… —Masculló Harry, no exento de buen humor.

Por un rato más compartieron besos y caricias tiernas con mucho roce de dedos y cercanía, pero al cabo de un rato, Harry se quejó de que las caderas de Louis se le estaban clavando en la piel y le dolían, porque lo que abandonaron su posición y pasaron a sentarse de lado a lado, los muslos rozándose y las cabezas cerca para seguir robándose besos.

Louis volvió a sacar la botella de vodka, y en las siguientes horas, se ocuparon de vaciar su contenido hasta la última gota.

Conversaron, pero a la vez evitaron adentrarse en temas personales o que delataran su procedencia. Incluso sin decirlo en voz alta, para los dos era obvio que ese encuentro iba a quedar en un bonito recuerdo y nada más que eso.

Con el final de la fiesta llegó el momento de la despedida, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un estúpido ‘te amo’, o algo igual de humillante, porque ni por asomo que tenía tan fuertes sentimientos por un desconocido, para nada… ni una pizca…

Y sin embargo, las ganas de llorar por su partida eran tantas…

—Bueno, Potter… —Dijo Louis, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, si acaso porque a él también le pesaba el decir adiós—. Fue un gusto el conocerte. Te deberé por siempre todos esos puntos a la gran casa de Gryffindor.

—¿Tu favorita? —Preguntó Harry en la más tímida de las voces.

—Tú eres mi favorito —admitió Louis—, y espero sea mutuo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Harry a pesar de que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas—, ¿es que no ves lo difícil que es encontrar otra calabaza astronauta, músico de jazz y piñata en uno?

Louis no respondió, pero su sonrisa triste reveló casi tanto como las arrugas que se le formaron en torno a los ojos. A él también le estaba pesando despedirse.

—Salgamos antes de que se enciendan las luces. Mis hermanas deben estar enojadas por haberlas perdido de vista. Se suponía que las iba a cuidar.

—Igual mi hermana, creo…

Gateando por debajo de la mesa, para cuando Harry salió detrás de Louis,. Éste ya se había colocado de nueva cuenta el casco de astronauta y sus rasgos quedaban en un misterio.

«Mejor así, es mejor así», pensó Harry como consuelo, pero éste no llegó en la forma que esperaba, sino más bien como resignación absoluta. Mejor no tener un rostro al cual asociar a ese instante de su vida, o se volvería loco buscando después su rostro entre la multitud.

—Y pues… —Louis le tendió la mano y Harry lo encontró anticlimático en extremo, pero igual se la estrechó—. Adiós.

—Sí, adiós —apretó Harry los labios y suspiró.

De la figura de Louis, ese Louis que era Armstrong en lugar de Niel, o mejor dicho, astronauta en lugar de trompetista, Harry guardó la silueta mientras se alejaba hasta perderse de vista.

Y después nada.

O mejor dicho, el más grande regaño y consecuente castigo en su corta vida una vez que Gemma lo encontró y olisqueó en él el aroma al vodka. Resultado: Tres semanas sin televisión o videojuegos, además de labores forzadas en casa, cero salidas, y nada de permiso para usar la computadora o reunirse con sus amigos después del colegio. Todo un paquete de chico castigado que su madre le hizo cumplir a rajatabla a pesar de sus débiles protestas.

Y con todo, a Harry no le importó aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, puesto que sólo así consiguió distraerse de lo que él iba a llamar ‘su primer gran desamor’. Un tanto cursi, y otro tanto exagerado si tomaba en cuenta que sólo había sido un encuentro casual con un chico apenas mayor que él y al que no podría reconocer en la calle a menos que llevara puesto su casco, pero que con el paso de los años, se convirtió en una memoria a la que se aferraba por simple capricho.

Un capricho que se terminó de anclar cuando un par de años después se topó con otro Louis, esta vez sin trazas de astronauta, aunque sí de músico (sin trompeta), y de su mano volvió a experimentar lo que era el enamorarse a la primera y vivir un romance fugaz a escondidas del mundo.

Tal cual, pero que al cabo de semanas de ‘fugacidad’, pasó a ser regular, y después parte de su vida cotidiana.

Un Louis que llegó para quedarse, el segundo, pero no por ello el perdedor..

Claro ejemplo de que lo importante no era ser el primero, sino el último.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
